theunitedgamersfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Bill24601/Most Anticipated 2015 - 2018 Movies and TV shows coming out
With Comic Con over we got news of new stuff coming out here is a list of what our most anticpated stuff is coming On to 2015 and beyond Speaking of Avengers 2 , It is looking like it is going to be awesome, and badass Let us not forget the long awaited arrival of Star Wars Episode VII in December next year, featuring an all new cast with some returning classics directed by Star Trek reinventor J.J Abrams Continuing with Star Wars we are getting several spinoff movies as well featuing Boba Fett in 2016, Yoda and someone else maybe and then we get Episode VIII in 2017 Moving on to the big ones of 2015, we got our long awaited fourth Jurassic Park movie, titled Jurassic World, a fifth Terminator movie finally returning with Schwarzenegger as the main role in Terminator Genesis. For you game nerds out there, you get Assassins Creed the movie in 2015 and Warcraft in 2016. Also in 2015 we get 2 new Pixar projects Inside Out and The Good Dinosaur. Ant-Man movie following the catastrophic results of Age of Ultron. also a Fantastic Four movie reboot, and a movie about the Minions from Despicable Me we also get the conclusion of Hunger Games via Harry Potter style ending in Mockingjay Part 2. For Rich :P you get a sequel to Tintin and we get Kung Fu Panda 3 follwing the success of number 2 TV Fans of the Show , Nnam and Rich and me included we get Heroes Reborn, the Long long awaited sequel to the ending of Volume 4 of hit tv show Heroes and Sherlock Season 4 starring Tom Hiddelston!. not till 2016 unfortunately Continuing to 2016 The Big Year: The unprecedented movie starring the two biggest DC characters Batman and Superman goes up against Captain America 3 still following the explosive results of Ultron. Also a Doctor Strange movie with posisbly Sherlock/Khan playing the main role (Benedict Cumberbatch). Also after success of X-Men Days of Future Past we get to see the big bad of X-Men lore Apocalypse himself in X-Men Apocalypse. We also get How To Train your Durby 3 and a long awaited sequel to Finding Nemo titled Finding Dory. Also Sony's new project SInister Six comes out and a really long sequel to Independece Day Also James Cameron's ,most successful film gets two sequels both in 2016 and 2017. in 2017 we get some big ones: What DC is working towards a Justice League movie Also Captain Jack Sparrow returns in probably the final entry in Pirates: Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales (That name sucks btw they beter change it) Guardians of Galaxy sequel in 2017 as well, Pacific Rim 2 , The Wolverine 2 , Lego Movie 2 (We are getting a lot of sequels arent we :P) Continuing is Michael Bay's Transformers 5 which idk what to think i still want to see where they take it, but still make it GOOD DAMNIT, prove you can direct this movie GOOD. we also get Wonder Woman movie Despicable Me 3 and a Flash and Green Lantern Team Up movie in 2018 we have Man of Steel 2 another Star Wars spinoff as well as a Avatar prequel and Amazing Spider-man 3 continuing into 2019 Star Wars Episode IX and another spinoff. Category:Blog posts Category:Movie Blogs